


Trzeci czwartek

by comebackjessica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Pomona and Minerva are besties, Severus Snape is grumpy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackjessica/pseuds/comebackjessica
Summary: Bill i Tonks na tropie afery.





	Trzeci czwartek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Third Thursday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567674) by [comebackjessica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackjessica/pseuds/comebackjessica). 



Severus Snape był człowiekiem w gruncie rzeczy aroganckim. Właściwie można by go nazwać wręcz oschłym, choć żaden z nieszczęśników muszących go znosić na co dzień raczej nie ująłby tego tak dyplomatycznie. Szczerze mówiąc nie chodziło już nawet o bezceremonialny sposób bycia Severusa, ale raczej podtrzymywanie pewnej fasady, która jak do tej pory służyła mu już całkiem długo. „Długo” oznacza tu: dokładnie pięć lat, jedenaście miesięcy, trzy tygodnie i sześć godzin odkąd podjął ostatnią poważną decyzję. Póki co nie zamierzał tego zmieniać; zwłaszcza, że nie należał też do ludzi, którzy muszą dostać po nosie więcej, niż raz.

Pomimo tego, że „arogancki” to cecha, którą łatwo porównać do „oschły”, a „sentymentalny” to coś zupełnie innego, Severus nie mógłby powiedzieć, żeby był całkowicie nieszczęśliwy jako hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów. Owszem, czasem miewał dość. Tolerowanie dzieci nie leżało w jego naturze. Nie można też powiedzieć, by miał wielu przyjaciół — oprócz przeszłych lojalności względem popleczników Toma Riddle’a. Abstrahując jednak od tego czy Śmierciożercy liczą się jako bliscy znajomi, nowa pozycja Severusa bardzo go zadawalała. Porzucił szkolną ławkę dla katedry i teraz mógł wreszcie zaprowadzić własne porządki. A przynajmniej tam, gdzie miał ku temu realne możliwości. Mistrz eliksirów niekoniecznie pozwalał sobie na podejrzane manewry pod czujnym okiem Albusa Dumbledore’a, zwłaszcza, że ten skazał go na mieszkanie w lochach. Pomimo wszystko dostał przynajmniej zielone światło na urządzenie klasy według własnego gustu, a skoro Snape uważał za nadrzędną wartość dyscyplinę (dyktaturę) i wierzył, że nic nie świadczy o profesjonalizmie bardziej od porządku (kompletnego pedantyzmu), każdy, kto nie przestrzegał jego reguł uwalał przedmiot z kretesem. Bez wyjątków.

— JAK PRAGNĘ ZDROWIA!

Mamrotał właśnie pod nosem i ustawiał buteleczki ze składnikami z powrotem na półkę (kolejność odwrotna alfabetycznie, od lewej do prawej dla wygody), gdy ktoś postanowił mu tę świętą czynność przerwać.

— Pomono — powiedział niskim i całkowicie pozbawionym emocji głosem. — Czemu zawdzięczam tę… przyjemność?

— Już ty dobrze wiesz, po co przyszłam!

Starsza czarownica zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i splotła ręce na piersi. Starała się pozostać opanowaną i wyraźnie oczekiwała, że Snape się do niej odwróci. Uznał, że starania szły jej wręcz _świetnie_ , to znaczy: wykazała się kompletną niekompetencją w zakresie poskromienia własnych emocji.

— Wręcz przeciwnie. — Zawahał się na moment, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, gdzie dokładnie chciał postawić fiolki ze smoczą krwią. Jego koncentracja została jednak zaburzona. Ani chybi winny był aromat puchoństwa. Nigdy nie mógł ich znieść bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu.

— Nie myśl sobie, że możesz ze mną pogrywać, Severusie Snape! Obserwuję cię już od dłuższego czasu.

— Mimo, że bardzo mi to pochlebia-

— Nie waż się mi przerywać — syknęła, nagle przypominając mu paskudną kotkę jego babki. — Właśnie odebrałeś czterdzieści pięć punktów mojemu domowi! Żądam wyjaśnień!

W końcu odstawił wszystkie butelki i fiolki i odwrócił się do niej przodem. Nie mógłby w ten sposób traktować żadnego innego z profesorów w Hogwarcie, jednak Pomona Sprout nigdy nie wzbudzała w nim szacunku. A skoro o reputacji mowa, jego własna musiała zostać podtrzymana. Szczególnie wredny uśmieszek rozciągnął jego wąskie, nierówne wargi, co z kolei zdenerwowało profesor zielarstwa jeszcze bardziej. Pomimo tego, co Albus kładł im wszystkim do głowy, nigdy nie wierzyła, by Snape dostał tę posadę dlatego, że specjalnie zależało mu na edukowaniu młodych umysłów.

— Więc? — Wzięła głęboki wdech, podczas gdy on uniósł ironicznie brew; wstrętne docinki już mieszały się i bulgotały na jego języku, lada moment gotowe zaatakować. — Co masz do powiedzenia na swoją obronę?

Nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią, a gdy już się odezwał, Pomona pożałowała, że w ogóle to zrobił:

— A cóż miałbym powiedzieć?

Jawna pogarda z jego strony kompletnie zbiła ją z nóg.

— Jesteś nikczemnym i żałosnym człowiekiem. — Westchnęła. — Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu Albus upiera się cię tu trzymać. — Pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. — Naprawdę nie masz żadnego poczucia honoru?

Wyprostował się na to momentalnie.

— Nie próbuj mnie analizować-

— Och, ależ nie muszę. Znam cię doskonale — przerwała mu i kiwnęła głową w zamyśleniu. — Znam cię, odkąd pierwszy raz tu przyszedłeś, wychudzony i przerażony. Obserwowałam, jak stawałeś się tym, kim jesteś, większość z nas obserwowała.

Pozostawał niezachwianie opanowany, a przynajmniej próbował. Choć coś, czego Severus Snape nienawidził z całego serca, to psychoanaliza — szczególnie przeprowadzana przez osoby, na których dobrej opinii w ogóle mu nie zależało.

— Za chwilę się chyba rozpuszczę od tych rozkosznych wspomnień… — Wypluł słowo „rozkosznych”, jakby było zatrute.

Profesor Sprout machnęła na niego ręką.

— To władzą zawsze się rozkoszowałeś. Nie wiedziałeś do końca, jak się z nią obchodzić, ale ją kochałeś. — Te słowa jakimś sposobem sprawiły, że urosła o parę cali. Snape natomiast wciąż starał się pozostać obojętny na dyskusję i jej próby przegadania go.

— Co proponujesz? — Wykrzywił się morderczo. — Odpust? Mam wparadować do pokoju wspólnego Hufflepuffu i zacząć wszystkich przytulać?

Oczy Profesor Sprout rozszerzyły się do rozmiaru galeonów.

— Proszę, nie. 

— Nie mam zamiaru, zapewniam cię — warknął, mierząc ją wzburzonym spojrzeniem od góry do dołu.

Według Snape’a profesor zielarstwa zwykle przywodziła na myśl glebę i pretensje, dlatego w tej właśnie chwili przypominała mu wyjątkowo pomarszczoną mandragorę.

— Cóż. — Poprawiła tiarę z godnością. — Nie mam zatem nic więcej do powiedzenia. Miło było znowu móc porozmawiać, Severusie.

— Ależ cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — wycedził i odwrócił się w stronę porzuconych poprzednio półek z ingrediencjami. 

Profesor Sprout tymczasem wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę klamki, ale jej nie nacisnęła.

— Wiesz, zastanawiam się tylko…

„Wybornie,” pomyślał, czując, że poprzednie napięcie powraca do jego barków.

— … czy to moi studenci są na tyle fatalni w warzycielstwie, czy może to ty tak ubóstwiasz odbieranie punktów?

Snape zgrzytnął zębami i powoli odwrócił się do niej znowu, tym razem w bladej, kościstej dłoni trzymając fiolkę. Zastanawiał się, czy rzucić nią w profesor Sprout teraz, czy jeszcze chwilę zaczekać.

— Co proszę?

— Słyszałeś. — Pomona wzięła się pod boki i uśmiechnęła w sposób nie do pomyślenia dla przeciętnego Puchona. — Nie przetrwałbyś nawet dnia. Przestaliby się ciebie bać, jeżeli nie mógłbyś rozdawać szlabanów, jak Albus swoje landrynki!

Sama koncepcja wydała mu się tak absurdalna, że przez ułamek sekundy Snape naprawdę rozważał czy się nie zaśmiać, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, że nie znosił tego robić i prawdopodobnie i tak zapomniał jak.

— Nadzwyczajna teoria, Pomono — odrzekł sarkastycznie. — I chociaż rozczula mnie cała atencja, która na mnie spływa, muszę-

— Ach, nieważne. — Całkiem nagle uśmiechnęła się do niego z matczyną czułością i otworzyła drzwi. Po raz pierwszy udało jej się całkowicie go skołować. — Takie tam przemyślenia, rozumiesz. Rób to, co uważasz za słuszne, a ja powiem moim Puchonom, żeby nie oddychali w twojej obecności. Brzmi dobrze?

Pomona wyszła, specjalnie zostawiając drzwi otwarte na oścież. I gdy już miała zamiar zniknąć za rogiem, głos z końca korytarza przywołał ją z powrotem:

— Zaczekaj.

„Ślizgoni,” pomyślała, uśmiechając się chytrze. „Nie tacy sprytni, jak im się wydaje.”

 

* * *

 

 

— I jak właściwie miałoby to wyglądać?

— To bardzo proste, moja droga. Powiedziałam, żeby wybrał jakikolwiek dzień. Powiedzmy pierwszy piątek stycznia…

— A zatem w styczniu!

— … ale się nie zgodził.

— Nie zgodził? — Minerwa ściągnęła usta. — Więc wszystko na marne?

— Niezupełnie. — Pomona upiła łyk herbaty. — Widzisz… Chodzi o to, że… drugi piątek stycznia to akurat jego urodziny.

— Na brodę Merlina. — Minerwa potrząsnęła głową, niedowierzając temu, co uszczęśliwia niektórych ludzi. — On naprawdę jest komiczny. 

Pomona uniosła pytająco brwi.

— Cóż, nie „komiczny” _per se_ , raczej…

— Rozumiem.

Profesor Sprout zamilkła na moment.

— Wiesz, że zazwyczaj podlewanie roślin to najskuteczniejszy sposób na utrzymanie ich przy życiu? — Wskazała na stojącą na parapecie całkowicie zmarnowaną doniczkę czegoś, co prawdopodobnie kiedyś było kwiatem.

— Miałam mnóstwo na głowie. — Profesor McGonagall dolała im więcej herbaty. — Zatem mów. Czy wszystko ustalone? Przypieczętowane?

— Tak. — Pomona uśmiechnęła się niecnie i sięgnęła po jeszcze jednego herbatnika. — W końcu zgodził się na trzeci czwartek listopada. 

— Ale to przecież jutro!

— Zdaję sobie sprawę. Całkiem sprytnie, jeśli mogę się pochwalić. — Profesor Sprout mrugnęła porozumiewawczo, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolona. — Od jutra nasz ulubiony mistrz eliksirów nie będzie mógł odbierać punktów przez pełne dwadzieścia cztery godziny!

— Nadal nie wiem, jak ci się udało go do tego namówić. — Minerwa wzięła głęboki, uspokajający wdech.

— Kochana, mógł sobie swego czasu owijać Sama-Wiesz-Kogo wokół małego paluszka, ale kiedy oni w końcu się nauczą, że nigdy nie przechytrzą kobiety?

Profesor McGonagall uśmiechnęła się dyskretnie w filiżankę.

— Cóż, może to go nauczy trochę rozsądku — uznała. — Przez pięć lat stałyśmy bezczynnie, gdy on prowadził swój show. Mam dość oddawania Pucharu Domów akurat _jemu._

— Nie wspominając o tym, że ten mały układ wyrówna szanse dla _pozostałych domów?_ — dodała z naciskiem Profesor Sprout.

— Tak, tak, oczywiście. Ale musisz przyznać, on nie umie wygrywać.

Obydwie czarownice kontemplowały przez chwilę swoją intrygę, gdy Pomona wyraziła ostatnią obawę, która nie dawała jej spokoju:

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że studenci nie mogą się dowiedzieć? W przeciwnym razie-

— Rozpęta się piekło? Wiem.

— Coś czuję, że to wszystko może się obrócić przeciwko nam, Minerwo.

— Chcesz się wycofać?

— Po prostu nie mam ochoty na poznanie jego _mniej urokliwej_ strony.

Profesor McGonagall odstawiła filiżankę i otaksowała wzrokiem drugą kolaborantkę.

— Nie martw się. W razie problemów wszystkim się zajmę. Na razie miejmy nadzieję, że to go czegoś nauczy.

Nie będąc w stanie się z tym nie zgodzić, obydwie nauczycielki rozsiadły się wygodniej.

— To wszystko przecież w dobrej wierze — powiedziała Minerwa. — Hogwart _jest_ w gruncie rzeczy placówką edukacyjną.

 

* * *

 

 

Duma to ciekawa rzecz — tak przynajmniej zawsze sądził najstarszy syn Weasleyów. Szesnaście lat na karku, sześciu młodszych braci i do tego jeszcze siostra z pewnością sprawiało, że trzeba spoważnieć jak najwcześniej. Zatem Bill postanowił zostać ideałem — Prefektem, wzorowym uczniem z dwunastoma Wybitnymi na SUM-ach i chłopakiem bardzo dojrzałym jak na swój wiek.

 

Z wyjątkiem chwil takich, jak ta.

 

— Weasley.

Mimo tego, że zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie robił nic złego, przeszedł go lodowaty dreszcz. Gdy tylko usłyszał złowieszczy szelest szat, wiedział co nastąpi za moment.

— Profesorze… — Bill uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na przerażającego nauczyciela.

Ku jego zdumieniu, Snape wyglądał dość… cóż, był niezadowolony o każdej porze dnia i nocy, to pewne. W przeciwnym razie wiadomo, że akurat zrobił coś, by umyślnie skrzywdzić innych i właśnie się tym rozkoszuje. Ale teraz mistrz eliksirów wydał się Billowi… z braku innego słowa: nieszczęśliwy.

Zwykle lekcje Snape’a rozgrywały się według schematu tak utartego, że równie dobrze można by dopisać go do „Historii Hogwartu” lub uznać za Permutację Snape’a. Każdy uczeń wiedział, że Snape tylko czekał, aż ktoś spoza Slytherinu popełni najmniejszy nawet błąd podczas lekcji. On już tam był: gotów w sposób wręcz niezdrowy, by drwić i komentować niekompetencję, a do tego rozdawać szlabany i odejmować wygórowaną liczbę punktów. Słowem, Severus Snape nie należał do ludzi, którzy z własnej woli przepuściliby okazję do zaspokajania swoich pokręconych żądz. Dlatego teraz Bill wyczuł, że coś było bardzo, ale to bardzo nie tak.

— Weasley, gdzie dokładnie w moich instrukcjach widzisz, by dodawać warzuchę przed śledzioną nietoperza?

Bill wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i dopiero teraz zorientował się, jak bezsensowny błąd popełnił. Nic dziwnego, że już od jakiegoś czasu jego kociołek wydawał z siebie tak paskudne opary. Przygotował się na stawienie czoła konsekwencjom; zwłaszcza, że wiedział, jak Snape ubóstwiał uczniów na tyle głupich, by mu się stawiać. Czasem bycie Gryfonem stanowiło wyzwanie.

— Nigdzie, Profesorze — przyznał, zaciskając zęby i przygotowując się na pełne satysfakcji odbieranie punktów, gdy wtem… nic się nie wydarzyło.

Snape zdecydował się na szczególnie drwiący grymas.

— Szkoda — mruknął pod nosem i przeszedł na drugi koniec klasy. — Bardzo dobrze, Kiely.

Wciąż w szoku, Bill ledwo mógł się skoncentrować na tym, jak Snape chwalił swoich Ślizgonów. Pod koniec zajęć wręcz wybiegł z klasy, przerażony, że drań jednak zmieni zdanie co do punktów.

— Snape umiera. — Bill ogłosił Charliemu, wciskając się na miejsce przy stole Gryffindoru pomiędzy bratem a Rosettą McKinnon.

— Cholera, no wreszcie! — ucieszył się Charlie, po czym nałożył sobie potężną porcję zapiekanki pasterskiej. — Co skurwysyn zrobił tym razem?

— Wyrażaj się — ostrzegł Bill, choć bez przekonania, bo skupiony był na przyglądaniu się stołowi nauczycielskiemu z największą obawą.

Charlie pstryknął Billa w ucho i uśmiechnął się niecnie zanim wrócił do jedzenia. Po lunchu miał podwójne eliksiry z Krukonami i absolutnie nie miał ochoty stawiać czoła przerośniętemu Nietoperzowi na pusty żołądek.

— Dlaczego sądzisz, że umiera? — spytała Rosetta, stanowczo zbyt wesoło nastawiona do pomysłu.

— Mieliśmy właśnie eliksiry ze Ślizgonami. — Bill sączył tylko sok dyniowy i nawet nie nałożył sobie nic na talerz. — Mój wywar wyszedł koszmarny, przysięgam. Nawet ty nie umiałabyś go uratować.

Rosetta uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało na tę wzmiankę. Miała talent do eliksirów, to prawda, ale nigdy nie sądziła, że Bill to zauważył.

— Wszędzie dym, okropny smród, wyobraźcie sobie tylko, a on nie odebrał nawet jednego punktu! Po prostu… nie wiem, to dziwne. Poszedł cackać się ze swoimi Ślizgonami, jakby nic się nie stało.

— Tak, jaka szkoda — parsknął Charlie sarkastycznie, kręcąc głową.

— To samo powiedział. — Bill zmarszczył brwi sceptycznie.

— Może zapomniał — zaproponowała Rosetta, choć w połowie zdania zorientowała się, że w przypadku Snape’a byłoby to więcej, niż nieprawdopodobne.

— A może naprawdę umiera! Co za różnica? Ciesz się, gdzie jest problem? — Młodszy Weasley wytarł usta i zaczął napełniać talerz brata, skoro ten był zbyt zamyślony, by zrobić to sam. — Przestań się martwić, może ma grypę.

Bill natychmiast uznał, że świat byłby lepszy ze Snape’em zakopanym pod pierzyną, zbyt słabym, by wydawać z siebie złośliwe docinki. Gdy już-już miał się odprężyć i zjeść swój lunch, znajomy poważny głos zagaił:

— Rozmawiacie o Snape’ie?

Była to Rowan Smyth, siedmioroczna Gryfonka, która w zeszłym semestrze pożegnała się z eliksirami aż nazbyt spektakularnie. Nikt naprawdę nie wiedział, co się wydarzyło podczas jej ostatniego egzaminu ze Snape’em, ale wiadomo, że remont lochów trwał całe lato. Profesor McGonagall do tej pory dostawała obłędnego tiku nerwowego, ilekroć mijała Rowan na korytarzu.

— Słyszałam, jak Timothy Hipworth mówił, że dziś rano jedna z czwartorocznych Puchonek przez przypadek wysadziła swój kociołek przez sufit, a Snape nie zrobił _nic!_ Nie dał jej nawet szlabanu, po prostu stał i patrzył, jakby chciał ją eksplodować przez tę samą dziurę.

Rowan szczerzyła się i nie próbowała nawet ukryć swojej satysfakcji. Bill tymczasem postanowił wytropić wspomnianą Puchonkę. Wątpił, by Snape nie dał jej chociaż tygodnia szlabanu. Nie wierzył, by przez noc wyhodował sumienie. Znalazł ją, spośród wszystkich miejsc, nieopodal Zakazanego Lasu. Spacerowała przy chatce Hagrida, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń. Już prawie zmierzchało i słońce ostatnimi czasy zachodziło bardzo wcześnie, ale ponieważ był listopad i szkoła znajdowała się w Szkocji, nikogo to specjalnie nie dziwiło. Na tafli Wielkiego Jeziora błyszczało przytłumione, żółtawe światło, a po zimnym, fioletowo-sinym niebie wędrowały ciężkie chmury. Śnieg zacznie padać lada chwila, choć Bill miał nadzieję, że może akurat nie w tym momencie.

— _Oi!_ — zawołał za tajemniczą dziewczyną i pomachał do niej przyjaźnie.

Gdy tylko mignęła jej jego odznaka Prefekta, zdyszana schowała się za chatką.

— Czekaj! Nie chcę ci dać szlabanu, chcę tylko pogadać.

Wbiegł za dom i dogonił ją, choć ledwo, bo była gotowa przed nim uciekać. Tak czy siak, nie miała teraz dokąd, więc patrzyła na niego wyzywająco, krzyżując ręce na piersi i starając się wyglądać nonszalancko. 

— Czego chcesz, Gryfonie? — zapytała.

— Zapytać o Snape’a.

Gdy tylko padło to nazwisko, jej brązowe włosy zmieniły kolor na jaskrawą czerwień, a Bill zorientował się, że nic tego dnia nie było, jak trzeba. Dziewczyna zorientowała się, że coś w jej wyglądzie musiało się zmienić, bo znała dobrze minę, którą Bill prezentował.

— No co? — Uniosła podbródek. — Nie widziałeś metamorfomaga?

— Właściwie nie — odparł Bill, uśmiechając się ujmująco. Wyciągnął do niej rękę. — Jestem Bill Weasley, tak w ogóle. Prefekt Gryffindoru.

— Wiem. — Wskazała na jego odznakę z pogardą. — Jestem tu cztery lata. Ogarniam tę kuwetę.

— Doprawdy? — Przekrzywił głowę.

W końcu uścisnęła jego rękę i stali chwilę w milczeniu. Jedyny dźwięk wokół nich wydawały szumiące drzewa.

— A jak ty się nazywasz, koleżanko? — zapytał, nie będąc w stanie nie roztaczać swojego uroku, który nie oddziaływał na nią jednak nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

— Mów mi Tonks — odparła ostrożnie, znów krzyżując ręce. — No, to co chcesz wiedzieć o tym wstrętnym Nietoperzu?

— Słyszałem, że wysadziłaś kociołek.

— Posłałam go w kosmos! — Mała łobuziara wyszczerzyła zęby, ewidentnie z siebie zadowolona. — Myślałam, że będzie wkurzony, ale nie był.

— Nie dał ci szlabanu?

— Nie. Nawet nie zabrał żadnych punktów. — Wzruszyła ramionami. Im bardziej się relaksowała, tym bardziej naturalny kolor powracał jej włosom.

— Ale… jesteś Puchonką. Snape nienawidzi Puchonów.

— Ja cię, dzięki wielkie.

— Źle to ująłem.

Uniosła brew, choć niecny uśmieszek wyraźnie wskazywał, że się nie obraziła. 

— Wracajmy — uznała. — Robi się chłodno. Możesz snuć swoją teorię spiskową w zamku.

Bill nie mógł uwierzyć, że słucha rozkazów czternastolatki. Jak bardzo charyzmatyczna by nie była, w końcu poddał się tylko dlatego, bo czuł, że złapali realny trop. A skoro już zdecydowała się z nim rozmawiać, postanowił być elastyczny. Obydwoje zgodzili się, że o tej porze Pokój Wspólny będzie stanowczo zbyt zatłoczony, a Wielka Sala to niezbyt dyskretne miejsce do obgadywania Snape’a za plecami. Sterczeli więc przy Wielkich Schodach, gdy Tonks pociągnęła Billa znienacka za rękaw.

— Znam jedno miejsce! — Bez ostrzeżenia wskoczyła na najbliższe schody, które zadrżały i niespiesznie przesunęły się ze zgrzytem.

— Co? Jakie miejsce? 

— Chodź!

Szedł zatem za nią tak szybko, jak mógł, choć Tonks była zdecydowanie mniejsza i poruszała się niezwykle szybko. Gdy w końcu się zatrzymała, Bill zorientował się, że nie zna tego korytarza. Gdzieś niedaleko być może znajdowała się klasa do zaklęć… Nagle drobna, lecz zdumiewająco silna dłoń złapała go za szaty i zanim zdołał się spostrzec, został wciągnięty do pustego pokoju — dusznego i wyraźnie nieużywanego już od jakiegoś czasu. Tablicę pokrywały tajemnicze zapiski, kompletnie nieczytelne przez imponującą warstwę kurzu. Billowi przyszło do głowy, że atmosfera przypominała trochę grobowiec. Czuł się w niej nader swobodnie.

— Skąd wiesz o tej klasie? — zapytał.

Nadal się rozglądał, gdy zamknął za nimi drzwi. 

— Nie wsypiesz mnie chyba? — Tonks wyszczerzyła znów zęby i usiadła na jednej z ławek. — Teraz tkwimy w tym razem, Panie Naczelny.

— Nie jestem Prefektem Naczelnym.

— Jeszcze. — Mrugnęła do niego. — Jeszcze nie.

— Czy poza metamorfozą posiadasz jeszcze zdolności wróżbiarskie? 

— Może. — Znów się uśmiechnęła i zamachała chudymi nogami w powietrzu. — Więc. Co chcesz wiedzieć o Snape’ie?

Usiadł na biurku naprzeciwko niej, tak by móc na nią patrzeć.

— Co robiłaś przy Zakazanym Lesie?

— Nie, nie. Byłam pierwsza!

— Dobra. — Bill zawahał się, ale po chwili zadecydował, że teraz faktycznie tkwili w tym wszystkim razem. — Wydaje mi się, że ktoś go zaczarował. Albo przeklął.

Tonks patrzyła na niego przez moment, zanim parsknęła donośnie.

— No, na pewno! — Zachichotała, a on cierpliwie czekał, aż skończy. — Żartujesz sobie! Po pierwsze, Snape jest stanowczo za przebiegły, żeby dać na siebie rzucić urok, uwierz mi. A po drugie, może i z niego pokręcony dupek, ale ma wszystkie przeciwzaklęcia w małym palcu! Nie wspominając o jego fazie na czarną magię, więc nie… Totalnie niemożliwe. — Zamachała w powietrzu rękami, starając się podkreślić swoje zdanie.

— Skąd to wszystko wiesz? — Bill zmarszczył podejrzliwie czoło, starając się coś wywnioskować z jej twarzy, ale bez skutku. 

Pomimo jej pozornie swobodnej postawy i żartobliwych uśmiechów, nie dało się stwierdzić, o czym naprawdę myślała.

— To nie ma znaczenia.

— Dobra, ale musisz przyznać, że coś się z nim dzieje. Zignorowanie szansy na dokuczenie komuś nie jest w jego stylu.

— Racja.

Tonks znów zamachała nogami, patrząc w zamyśleniu ponad głową Billa. Całkiem przypadkowo zauważył, że spod jej szaty wystają kolorowe trampki. Złapała jego spojrzenie i znieruchomiała. Zorientował się, że zastanawiała się czy zacznie ją wyzywać.

—Spokojnie. Mój ojciec pracuje w Ministerstwie. Niewłaściwe Użycie Produktów Mugoli. Kurczące się klucze i gryzące dzbanki to jego specjalność, to znaczy… Ma fioła na punkcie mugoli, ciągle sprowadza do domu jakiś elektroniczny szmelc. — Uśmiechnął się do niej i zaraz się odprężyła. — Mama ma tego po uszy, poważnie. Powiedziała, że jak nie będzie tego trzymał w jednym miejscu, to wszystko wyrzuci, więc zbudował sobie szopę i teraz tam przesiaduje. Grzebie w bateriach samochodowych narzędziami dentystycznymi.

— To urocze. — Wyraźnie jej ulżyło i znów zaczęła wymachiwać nogami. Zupełnie, jakby nie mogła usiedzieć spokojnie. — Nie jestem mugolaczką. Moja matka jest w zasadzie bardzo potężną czarownicą — powiedziała z dumą, na co Bill kiwnął głową z uznaniem.

— Dobra, moja kolej. Co robiłaś przy Zakazanym Lesie?

Tonks przygryzła dolną wargę.

— Nie zabierzesz mi punktów?

— Nawet nie mogę. Nie, żebym chciał, ale nie mogę tak czy inaczej.

— Obiecujesz?

—Obiecuję.

Zmierzyła go podejrzliwym wzrokiem od góry do dołu.

— Okej… — Pochyliła się w jego stronę. — Słyszałam, że w lesie są testrale.

W porządku, musiał przyznać — nie tego się spodziewał. Właściwie nic, co dotyczyło tej dziewczyny nie było do końca normalne. 

— Testrale?

— Tak. No wiesz. Możesz je zobaczyć tylko, jeśli–

— Tak, wiem. — Znów zmarszczył czoło. — Więc… Widziałaś, jak ktoś umiera?

— No… — Zacisnęła usta. — Nie do końca, nie, w sumie nie o to mi chodziło. Chciałam sprawdzić, bo może byłam za mała, a do tego jest ta cała akcja z moją matką i jej starszą siostrą, o której nigdy nie chce rozmawiać, więc może ona nie żyje! A ja kiedyś to widziałam? Łapiesz? — Tonks złapała się stołu i zrobiła minę sugerującą, że była tym wszystkim podniecona stanowczo bardziej, niż powinna. — No i chciałam się upewnić.

Bill nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc zdecydował się na zdumione „Aha.”

— Naprawdę przypominasz mi moich braci — uznał po chwili.

— Masz braci? — Jej oczy zalśniły i wyglądała, jakby sama myśl o posiadaniu rodzeństwa wydawała jej się cudowna.

— Sześciu. I jedną siostrę, Ginny.

— Ile ma lat?

— Teraz pięć. Albo sześć. Ja jestem najstarszy. Potem jest Charlie, nasz Szukający, chyba macie tyle samo lat, Percy, Fred i George, no i Ron, najmłodszy z nas chłopaków.

— Którego ci przypominam?

— Bliźniaków. Freda i George’a. Ciągle wpadają w kłopoty, tak jak ty.

— Hej! — Wyciągnęła nogę, by go kopnąć, ale siedział za daleko. — Nie wpadam w kłopoty.

Posłał jej powątpiewające spojrzenie, na co ona pokazała mu język.

— Po prostu rzadko kiedy ktoś łapie mnie na gorącym uczynku.

— Tak właśnie myślałem.

Znów zapadła między nimi cisza. Nasłuchiwali kroków Filcha, który mógłby odkryć ich kryjówkę. Niekoniecznie łamali regulamin siedzeniem w pustej klasie, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że woźny miał dość nieregularne pojęcie o tym, co właściwe, a co nie. W końcu Tonks przerwała milczenie:

— Naprawdę myślisz, że coś się dzieje ze Snape’em?

Bill kiwnął poważnie głową.

— I nie może odebrać nam punktów… — Tonks uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

Prawie oczekiwał, że zacznie zacierać ręce, jak złoczyńcy w bajkach.

— Musimy się upewnić. To może być ogromna chryja! Może Dumbledore wezwał go na dywanik i Snape wyczerpał swój życiowy limit szlabanów, czy coś.

Bill nie mógł się na to nie zaśmiać.

— I jak dokładnie mielibyśmy to wyśledzić, koleżanko?

— Jak profesjonaliści, oczywiście! — Zeskoczyła z biurka i poluzowała żółty krawat. — Najpierw musimy sprawdzić teorię.

 

* * *

 

 

Poza bardzo szczególnymi przypadkami, lochy nie należały do niczyjej ulubionej części zamku. Mówiąc szczerze, gołe mury i zielonkawa poświata sprawiały, że włosy stawały dęba. Tonks i Bill zdawali się jednak nie zważać na ponurą atmosferę, co sprawiło, że Prefekt zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zgodnie z plotkami tu właśnie nie znajduje się Pokój Wspólny Puchonów. Przez chwilę rozważał zapytanie o to swojej nowej koleżanki, ale potem uznał to za impertynenckie.

— I naprawdę będziemy szukać Snape’a? — upewnił się, gdy skręcili w kolejny korytarz.

— Ćśśś.

— Naumyślnie?

Tonks przycisnęła plecy do muru i nasłuchiwała chwilę, zanim zwróciła się w lewo. Bill szedł za nią, zastanawiając się, czy jest jakikolwiek sens skradania się za prawdopodobnie najbardziej zaprawionym w skradaniu się czarodziejem w dziejach. W końcu natrafili na właściwy korytarz i stanęli przed klasą do eliksirów.

— Ty pukasz — poinformowała go.

— Nie ma nawet mowy! I co niby zrobię, poproszę go o szklankę cukru?

Zanim dyskusja zdążyła się rozwinąć, drzwi otworzyły się znienacka. W nich stała gwiazda wieczoru, trzymająca w dodatku słój z czymś, co równie dobrze mogło być ludzkimi szczątkami w formalinie, choć Bill miał szczerą nadzieję, że to nieprawda.

— Weasley. — Snape zmrużył oczy i obrzucił ich spojrzeniem pełnym czystej niechęci. — Tonks. Zgubiliście się? — Wykrzywił się w sposób, który sugerował ich rychły zgon lub coś równie pogodnego.

— Nie do końca, Profesorze. — Tonks rozpromieniła się niczym aniołek, którym z pewnością nie była. — Szukaliśmy pana.

— Zatem gratuluję sukcesu — wybulgotał Snape, próbując zatrzasnąć im drzwi przed nosem, na co Bill wypalił:

— Właściwie zastanawialiśmy się, czy mógłby nam pan w czymś pomóc.

Snape znów obrzucił ich taksującym i pogardliwym spojrzeniem, na co włosy Tonks zmieniły barwę na sinoniebieską. Bill zorientował się, że musiała mieć niezłego pietra. Nastała chwila ciszy, którą przerwał niecny uśmieszek Snape’a. Jego czarne, nieprzyjemne oczy zalśniły w półmroku.

— Zatem wejdźcie — wymruczał tonem zdecydowanie jak na niego zbyt grzecznym.

Było za późno, żeby się wycofać, więc Bill wszedł za Tonks do środka, gorączkowo szukając jakichś rzeczywistych tematów na przykrywkę dla ich wyraźnie fikcyjnych dylematów eliksiralnych. Przebywanie po godzinach w pustej i nieskazitelnie czystej klasie wydało się Billowi dziwne, choć oczywiście zdecydowanie najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Snape najwyraźniej im uwierzył. Przytłumione, zielonkawe światło i eksponaty w formalinie zawsze Tonks przerażały, więc teraz trzymała się blisko drzwi. Bill zauważył, że od jakiegoś czasu przestała się też uśmiechać. Snape tymczasem odwrócił się w stronę półek ze składnikami i ewidentnie czekał, aż któreś z uczniów albo zacznie mówić, albo zostawi go wreszcie w świętym spokoju.

— Więc zastanawialiśmy się, Profesorze… — Tym kimś okazała się Tonks. Wpatrywała się w Billa niepewnie. — Czy wie pan coś… może… o kwiecie paproci.

Snape odstawił swój słój i uniósł lekko głowę, wpatrując się w sufit z wyraźnym rozdrażnieniem sugerującym, że ktokolwiek schodził do lochów i wypytywał mistrza eliksirów o trywialny składnik eliksirów, musiał mieć nierówno pod kopułą.

— Co niby? — warknął i w końcu się odwrócił.

Oparł się o ścianę, wbijając w uczniów nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

— Bo ja… czytałam tą taką książkę. W bibliotece. — Tonks szyła zawzięcie, podczas gdy Bill milczał, starając się nie zakłócać jej imponującego recitalu kłamstw i półprawd. Dlaczego w ogóle znalazła się w Hufflepuffie? Czy Puchoni nie mieli być milutcy i prawdomówni, czy coś w tym rodzaju? Snape uniósł brew, niedowierzając, by ta konkretna uczennica kiedykolwiek postawiła stopę w bibliotece.

— Rozumiem. I?

— Zastanawiałam się, czy kiedykolwiek użyjemy tego kwiatu. To znaczy, mam na myśli: w eliksirze. Podczas zajęć.

— Nie.

— No tak… — Spojrzała na Billa, a potem znów na Snape’a, starając się wywnioskować, czy taka jawna prowokacja wystarczyła, by udowodnić zakaz na odbieranie punktów przez mistrza eliksirów.

— Czy ma pani jeszcze jakiś dylemat, który zwyczajnie nie może poczekać do rana, panno Tonks?

Z jakiegoś powodu Bill nie mógł się pozbyć myśli, że popełnili katastrofalny błąd, choć nie wiedział do końca dlaczego. Snape wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru odbierać im punktów ani dawać szlabanów, bo gdyby miał, to przecież już dawno by to zrobił. Więc co się z nim działo i czemu akurat w ten czwartek?

— Ja… — Tonks rozejrzała się dookoła w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. — I czy to prawda, że zbieranie go o północy jest kluczowe, by zachować moc? Kwiatu, to znaczy?

— Nie — powiedział Snape. — Ale tak się składa, że jest już po dziesiątej.

Nagłe olśnienie spłynęło na dwójkę uczniów, którzy natychmiast spojrzeli po sobie w absolutnej panice. Zapomnieli wziąć pod uwagę, że Severus Snape, poza swoją _uroczą_ osobowością i innymi atrybutami, pozostawał przede wszystkim prawdziwym Ślizgonem.

— Nie zapomnijcie w drodze powrotnej przekazać panu Filchowi moich… _serdecznych_ pozdrowień.

 

* * *

 

 

Następnego ranka Profesor McGonagall i Profesor Sprout usiadły koło siebie przy śniadaniu. Obydwie wyglądały na tak samo zadowolone z siebie.

— Naprawdę powinnyśmy robić to co roku — uznała Minerwa, oglądając klepsydry z zadowoleniem.

Ani jeden kamień nie przesunął się od dnia poprzedniego. Żadnych wahań, żadnych uczniów biegających w panice, ani histerycznych nawoływań Argusa Filcha, by dostarczyć więcej pucharów do polerowania podczas szlabanów. Wszystko wydawało się w najlepszym porządku, nawet… Można by nawet stwierdzić, że sam Snape wyglądał na w miarę ukontentowanego. 

— Co mu jest? — zapytała podejrzliwie Pomona.

Minerwa złożyła swoją serwetkę i zerknęła na drugi koniec stołu. Snape siorbał kawę bez zwykłego grymasu wściekłości. Powinna się z tego cieszyć, ale profesor transmutacji już dawno stwierdziła, że coś z tym mężczyzną już zawsze będzie nie tak. To po prostu kobieca intuicja. I gdy tylko zegar na wieży wybił pełną godzinę, Severus poderwał się z krzesła i ruszył przez Wielką Salę niczym Ponury Żniwiarz, gotów by kosić niewinne duszyczki. Sądząc po jego nader entuzjastycznych docinkach i gwałtownym ruchu kamieni w klepsydrach, czas pokoju oficjalnie minął. 

— Miło było, ale się skończyło — podsumowała gorzko Pomona, wycierając usta. — Chodź, kochana. Kurtyna w górę, i tak dalej.

Minerwa pokręciła głową z rozczarowaniem i podążyła za koleżanką w kierunku drzwi.

— Wiesz, Pomono, zaczynam sądzić, że nikt poza nami nie traktuje tej szkoły do końca poważnie.

— Też tak sądzę, moja droga. Za rok o tej samej porze?

 

 


End file.
